Pokemon and sonic :Two Heros Meet
by SpiritlessDespondency
Summary: Dr eggmane has kidnaped tails. Pikachu helps conik get them bak before its 2 lait.
1. Pikachu meats Conic

-pokemon and sonic :two heros meet-

CHAPTER 1

A/N: this is my 1s fanfic so spellings mit not be good kay .i worked real hardm on this so i hope u guys like it lol.if u do leav a revew/ thx:)

Pika chu was 1 day waking slowly down a rod when he saw a blue heghog in teh distance. Pikachu didnt know that blu Hedhog ixistd so he was scarred wen it started running towards him it was really fast. Pikach stated to run away but Sonik was two cast and he sayd hi. "Hi back" pikachu questiod invisagenally. "My name is pikavhu is yours sonic." "Yes " said soniCk "how did u know.2 Pikachu replyd "i have phsycic powers i am a special Pakachu i am electic and physicist."

"Omfg lets be friends" Sonic repleid Happyly. "Kay said pikachu. So they were friends and they lived in a hous 2gether cos sonic was ruining fast because he was houseless and didnt have a house. So pikachu had 1 and he lived there and so did sonic ands they were happy lol.

But 1 day sonic rememembered somethign. "I forgot tails iz captive by egman and he also stole my hous. Thats why talis isnt here and y i was running cause i needed 2 find a house and live in it so tails wood be cheerful for me"

Peekachu was shocked and inquisitizing at the news thaat sonic has broked to him. "I has a plane." We can fly there and save tails and also need to go to wall-mart because i need to buyy wepon. " He Said as he pondered the rom that he was in because it was yelow and it was blak the day before. " Eggmans has lainted my room or maybe it was teem rochet

On the way to the town where the Wal-Mart store was, the author of this story found a short supply of grammar and punctuation marks. This, however, did not last long pikschoew and sonic stuped at the entrancement to teh village. It was protected by a goffik gurl with long ebbony black hair and blak eyeliner and black iShadow with pink fishnetz and a black t-shirt from Hot Topik that sed "66 on da bak and had a pik of Gerard Way" on da font. "Omfg were da fuk do u fink u ar going you stupid preps!!1" said the Girl. "Hi my names pika chu wats yous" said pikachu who was called Pikachu. "Im Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and i love mcr lol" said Ebony.

"That's the most fucking retarded name I have ever heard in my entire life," said Sonic the Hedgehog. "It's almost as bad as my own."

"BURN" said pika chu.

"Wateva," said ebony, slicing her rists cos it's what goffs do.

Sudenly , aother goffik girl came out of knowhere and started destructing ebony. "IM NOT GIVEING U BAK YOURE FUKING SWETER"

Pikachu averted his gaze and mumbled to himself, "There must be other factors."

To be continied.

A/N: thzx for reviews if you can, or else ill rite more chaptas!2


	2. the WalMart Advantage

CHEPTER 2 THE WAL-MART advantage

A/N : I wuz reeding othe fanfics and their weird but kewl. Lol enjoy

Pikachu and Sonci were continung to scare at the gurlz in front of them. It was nu chaptre so they wor differnet cloths now. Ebony was wering shite and raven who was enobys friend was wearing shite.

Ebbony was socked

"omfg y r u not in luv wif me?! she aksed pika 9THATS HIS NICHNAME) and sonick. "ever1 is allways intercepated wif me coz i r so sexah (kinda like a gurl Gerard Way if u dont no who he is ur a fuking prep!!)!"

"I agree with the previous statement," said Raven.

Pika and Sonic went to Val-mart

On the way there saw Tails. "?i Sonic Im trapped by Eggman save me kthx"

"Thats what were doing wer'e gonig to purcatse wepon.

So they went to Wally-Mart and they had adventage thar. 1st was the thing they buyed. It was wepon and furied stuff.

"Cum over hear Sonic!" said Peecachu excretedly. Sonic came.

There was big masive wepon kinda like a blak hole excvept not. It was a GUN

"Cool whats an ipatch?" Sonic said

Pika was like "WTF" and then he singed the Price of Bel Air song.

Ever1 in ASDA danced and defaced.Then knuckes was there

"Oh hi" he sayed. No wait that was Sonic

"Hi knucles said back.

Sonic Tails and Pikachu lephed Wal-Mart with wepon and they were happy. THen Boss came

Sonic was like "Let battle commerce" and Pikachu was like "Pikachu I chewse you" and knuckles was like wut.

Then they wear ready to foughted.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/M: Is it gud? Plz tell me fangz!!


End file.
